No One
by Vintage Phonic
Summary: MarinXAiolia. Ils ne peuvent plus s'éviter, une nuit peut tout changer, tout remettre en question. /!\lemon/!\


NdA : on peut considérer No One comme la suite de Rêves d'Enfants, mais pas cela n'empêche pas de comprendre l'histoire ^^.

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, … blablabla…

**No one**

Marin referma derrière elle le passage secret qui amenait du bas du sanctuaire au milieu de l'escalier entre le temple du Cancer et le temple du Lion. Elle avait conscience de faire une énorme bêtise, mais ce soir, plus qu'aucun autre soir auparavant, elle n'avait plus pu résister. Ce serment silencieux entre elle et le chevalier du lion, elle l'avait brisé en sortant de sa petite maison une fois la nuit tombée. Elle connaissait si bien le sanctuaire. Aucun raccourcis ni passage n'avait de secret pour elle. Elle savait bien que si elle avait traversé les deux maisons encore habitées, celles du Bélier et celle du Taureau, elle aurait eut à se justifier. Pourtant, elle voulait que sa folie reste secrète, que si jamais Aiolia était responsable pour deux, personne, jamais ne le saurait.

A chaque pas, elle doutait de plus en plus. L'envie de s'en retourner, sa raison aussi, tout cela la faisait se poser de plus en plus de questions. Déesse ! Comme elle détestait son serment à Athéna ce soir là, plus que tout autre, quand, seule dans sa petite maison, elle ne faisait que penser au chevalier du Lion…

Lentement, silencieusement, elle franchit les dernières marches, et s'arrêta sur le parvis du cinquième temple. Elle avait maintint son cosmos au niveau le plus bas possible, pour que personne ne la sente à un endroit où elle n'aurait jamais du se trouver, mais cela était inutile. Comme elle, qui fixait toujours une part de son attention, de manière constante, sur l'énergie du chevalier du Lion, Aiolia la suivait partout en pensée. Derrière son masque, elle ferma les yeux, et soupira, à la fois de bonheur et d'appréhension. De bonheur, car elle se trouvait rarement si proche, et seule, avec l'objet de son amour, et d'appréhension car il était l'un des chevaliers les plus pieux. Il la repousserait peut être, targuant que leur devoir était d'aimer Athéna, qu'ils ne pouvaient céder… Ce soir, elle en aurait le cœur net. Doucement, elle osa franchir la porte du cinquième temple. Le cosmos d'Aiolia ne s'en faisait que plus présent.

* * *

Aiolia était fou de rage. Se sentir aussi impuissant pour le chevalier du lion était une véritable torture. Savoir que les chevaliers de Bronze risquaient leur vie pour Athéna dans le Nord, puis sous les océans, alors que lui et les autres chevaliers d'or restaient là à se tourner les pousses le rendait fou. Il avait encore eut une discussion avec Mu à ce sujet. Le chevalier du Bélier, sans se départir de son sempiternel sourire mystérieux, lui avait répondu que les volontés des Dieux et Déesses ne se discutaient pas. Aiolia avait manqué d'exploser devant la calme sérénité de son ami. C'était à devenir fou. Il tournait et retournait ces évènements, allongé sur son lit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

A part l'entrainement quotidien avec les autres chevaliers d'or, et se rendre de temps à autre au village voisin, il ne faisait pas grand-chose. L'inactivité n'avait jamais été son fort. De temps à autre, ses pensées voletaient vers une petite maison qui se situait dans les coins les plus reculés du sanctuaire. Un visage, masqué, entouré de boucles rousses, ne cessait de l'obséder. Que faisait-elle ? Pensait-elle à lui ? Il l'espérait, tout en le craignant. La tentation était si présente. Il essayait de l'oublier, mais plus il s'y efforçait, plus le chevalier d'argent de l'aigle semblait présente. A tel point qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle était toute proche. Ridicule ! D'un bond, il se leva, et, torse nu, ne portant qu'un simple pantalon ample, il dévala les escaliers pour sortir de son temple. Prendre l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien, alors qu'il pensait toujours à ELLE. Elle, elle était bien plus raisonnable qu'il ne serait jamais. Après tout, il lui arrivait de pousser jusqu'aux alentours de l'habitation de Marin, de vouloir lui parler, s'approcher, toujours plus près… A chaque fois, elle faisait semblant de ne pas l'avoir senti, ne pas l'avoir vu. Eviter le contact. Jour après jour, nuit après nuit… Depuis la mort d'Aioros, aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, elle avait toujours été là, plus ou moins proche, inaccessible. Lui aussi avait essayé d'être le plus présent possible pour elle. Leurs sentiments n'étaient un secret pour personne, pas même pour eux, bien que jamais, leurs cœurs ne se soient ouvert l'un à l'autre. Il arriva au rez-de-chaussée, et se figea. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Elle était là, et bien là, en face de lui, à un mètre tout au plus. Il rêvait, le contraire eut été impossible…

Marin se figea. Elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver nez à nez avec Aiolia, du moins pas si vite. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'attendait en fait. Elle avait agit sur un coup de tête, et d'un coup, les maigres certitudes qu'il lui restait s'effondrèrent en bloc, quand elle rencontra le regard noisette de son amour. Heureusement pour elle, son masque dissimulait sa gêne, son malaise, et le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues.

Aiolia était surprit, mais une sorte de joie infantile le prit. Elle était vraiment là, avec lui ? Ses intentions ne pouvaient être chastes, pour venir le voir en pleine nuit. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Certes, ils se voyaient tous les jours, mais depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas vus _seuls _? Une éternité, c'était le seul mot qui lui venait. Une seconde, ou une heure aurait pu s'écouler, alors que face à face, aucun n'osait bouger, il avait de toute façon perdu toute notion du temps. Enfin, il se décida à bouger. Il fit un pas en avant. A sa grande surprise, elle recula.

**-Je… Pardonne-moi, je n'aurais pas du venir. Je suis désolée…**

La voix de la jeune femme mourût dans ce qui parut être un sanglot. Elle recula, et se retourna, prête à fuir. Elle était folle d'être venue. Réagissant in extremis, Aiolia la saisit par le poignet.

**-Marin, attend !**

Elle se figea. De toute façon, il était bien plus fort qu'elle. La poigne autour de son bras était douce, mais ferme. Elle n'aurait pas pu se dégager. Pourtant, il ne la força pas à se retourner, et elle ne bougea pas. Seul le vent d'été, doux et parfumé, jouant dans les tentures du temple troublait le silence qui régnait sur les lieux. La voix d'Aiolia fini par briser le silence.

**-Reste, s'il te plait…**

Murmure. Supplique. Espoir. Le cœur de Marin fit un bon dans sa poitrine, la mettant au pied du mur, bien plus surement que n'importe quelle attaque ennemie. Sans chercher à se dégager, elle se retourna, lentement, pour lui faire face. Elle haïssait ce masque que sa condition de femme chevalier l'obligeait à porter. Son regard accrocha celui du Lion. Elle avait envie de dire qu'elle n'était venue que pour rester, mais elle avait peur que ses mots brisent cet instant magique. Entre eux, tout était si compliqué. Un instant de bonheur, court et intense. Ils l'avaient mérités tous les deux, non ? Aiolia ne se posa plus de question. Il l'attira dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, fort, pour s'imprimer de son odeur, de sa présence, s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, qu'elle était bien là avec lui, pour lui. Marin passa ses bras autour du corps chéri, et se blotti plus surement contre son torse nu. Sa peau était douce, ses muscles tendus. Le parfum mâle qui se dégageait de la peau hâlée du jeune grec l'enivra. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de cet instant qui ne risquaient pas de se reproduire de sitôt, ils en avaient conscience. Avec une douceur infinie, Marin se dégagea de son étreinte. Elle monta ses mains à son visage, mais Aiolia arrêta son geste, lui lançant un regard désarmant.

**-Je veux**, expliqua-t-elle, **que tu me regardes. Une fois…**

Une seule et unique fois, la première et sans doute la première fois. Si elle retirait son masque, que leurs lèvres se touchaient, tous deux savaient qu'ils ne pourraient arrêter la marche des choses. Ils prenaient le risque. Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Aiolia, qui lui prit la main.

**-Vient.**

Il l'entraina dans les escaliers, à sa suite. Après avoir refermé derrière eux la porte de la petite chambre qu'il avait quitté peu de temps auparavant, il s'arrêta en face d'elle. Tremblant, comme un enfant face au cadeau qu'il attend depuis si longtemps et qu'il désespérait d'avoir jamais, il s'approcha d'elle, et avec une lenteur et une douceur infinie, il prit les bords du masque inexpressif entre ses doigts, et le lui retira. Elle recula d'un pas, baissant les yeux. Il posa le masque sur la table, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de le lui faire relever. Elle était belle, bien plus belle qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Il la voyait avec les yeux de l'amour, un amour fou, intense, sincère. De belles lèvres, fines et pâles, des pommettes, rosies d'appréhension et de bonheur, de grands yeux expressifs, où Aiolia pouvait lire tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Perdu dans la contemplation du visage de Marin, il ne sentit pas qu'elle avait posé ses mains sur sa taille. Elle s'approcha de lui, et, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un rapide, timide baisé sur ses lèvres brûlantes. Feu contre glace. Aiolia se sentit électrisé, et redescendit brutalement sur terre. Au moment où elle reculait, il la saisit abruptement à la taille et se colla à elle, un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre derrière sa tête, approfondissant le baisé. Un instant, elle se raidit, surprise, avant de passer ses bras autour du coup puissant du chevalier du Lion, et de lui rendre son baiser avec autant de passion. Leurs langues dansaient un ballet sensuel et enflammé. Aiolia étouffa un gémissement contre la bouche de Marin, alors que ses mains se faisaient plus entreprenantes, commençant à se déplacer sur le corps frêle et blanc qu'il voulait à présent marquer comme sien.

Prenant conscience de la rapidité avec laquelle il enchaina les choses, il cessa le baiser, essoufflé, et posa son front contre celui de Marin, haletant. Le souffle de la jeune femme, tout aussi haché que le sien, lui parvenait sans peine. Son haleine douce sentait la menthe. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade, à l'unisson. Il chercha son regard.

**-Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ?** demanda-t-il, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Il avait bien trop peur de la perdre en étant empressé et maladroit qu'en mourant dans un combat.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire, un peu timide.

**-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je te veux…**

Nouant ses doigts derrière la nuque d'Aiolia, ses pousses au niveau des tempes, elle reprit ses lèvres, dont plus jamais elle ne saurait se passer. Enhardi par les paroles simples et vraies de Marin, Aiolia descendit ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune femmes, rondes et fermes. Il souleva la petite tunique noire qu'elle portait habituellement, et y glissa les mains, caressant son dos, remontant doucement le long de la colonne vertébrale, avant de revenir pour caresser son ventre. Sa peau était douce, satinée, frémissante sous ses caresses aimantes. Marin descendit ses mains le long du torse imberbe d'Aiolia, détourant chaque muscle qui se tendait sous ses doigts. Elle délaissa ses lèvres pour embrasser la ligne de son menton, et descendre dans son cou, déposant mille baisés sur sa peau douce et bouillante. Elle allait le rendre fou s'il ne reprenait pas vite le dessus. Il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Rapidement, il la poussa vers le lit où il s'allongea sur elle, prenant encore une fois ses lèvres, avant de lui retirer cette oh combien encombrante tunique. En dessous, elle était nue. Ses seins dressés frémirent sous les doigts qui les caressaient, les lèvres qui les embrassaient. Marin laissait échapper un gémissement. Elle reconnaissait sans peine, pour la première fois, qu'elle était vaincue, et ce sans même combattre. Aiolia la dominait entièrement. Et il le savait pertinemment. Le jeune homme continua sa découverte du corps de son aimée. Ses lèvres embrassaient chaque centimètre carré du ventre de la jeune femme qui se cambrait un peu plus sous ses caresses. La voir aussi soumise aiguillonna le désir du Lion, qui lui retira le legging rouge qu'elle portait habituellement. En dessous, elle portait un shorty, rouge également, en dentelle et satin. Il eut un moment d'arrêt, légèrement surprit par la coquetterie dont elle faisait preuve. Un instant, il se demanda si elle l'avait mit à dessein, pour ce soir, ou si elle portait régulièrement ce genre de dessous affriolant. Un gémissement plaintif de Marin le ramena à la réalité. Avec un sourire carnivore, qui fit songer à Marin que l'armure du lion avait été faite pour lui, et non le contraire, il passa un doigt entreprenant dans l'élastique du shorty, et le fit glisser, avec une lenteur calculée et infinie, le sous vêtement le long des jambes fines et galbée de la jeune femme, avant de l'envoyer rejoindre le reste des vêtements, à terre. Elle écarta les jambes, dans une invitation plus explicite. Aiolia embrassa la peau de l'intérieur des cuisses de Marin, fondante sous ses lèvres, remontant doucement, jusqu'au centre de son plaisir, qu'il commença à chatouiller du bout de la langue. Marin se cambra, étouffant un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlé. Aiolia se doutait que c'était la première fois de la jeune femme. Elle s'était préservée, pour lui. Un instant, il se sentit honteux de n'avoir pas fait de même. Mais elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Sinon, elle ne serait pas venue le voir. Il cessa de se poser des questions, et continua ses caresses. Il glissa un doigt en elle, commençant un lent va et vient. Voir Marin ainsi, les yeux embués de plaisir, onduler les hanches à la recherche de l'orgasme excitait Aiolia au plus au point. Il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Marin se tendit. Elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Elle haletait de plus en plus vite. Aiolia continuait à la caresser, intensément, quand elle ouvrit la bouche.

**-Arrête…** murmura-t-elle, suppliante.

Surprit, Aiolia s'exécuta, et se redressa. Il avait peur de nouveau, d'avoir été trop vite, de l'avoir brusquée. Mais elle lui lança un regard rassurant.

**-Viens, je te veux, toi…**

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, alors qu'il remontait pour s'allonger à côté d'elle, effleurant ses hanches au passage.

**-Tu es sure de toi ?**

Un gémissement plaintif et un feulement impatient lui répondirent. Cédant à l'impatience de celle qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps, le Lion retira son pantalon, avant de s'allonger sur elle de nouveau. Doucement, il se positionna à son entrée, et la pénétra. Elle ondula des hanches pour le faire entrer plus vite en elle. Il s'arrêta, la laissant s'habituer à sa présence, et initier le mouvement, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. D'abord lent, le va et vient s'intensifia rapidement.

**-Ouvre les yeux**, murmura Aiolia.

Marin obéit, et ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent le regard noisette de son Lion. Son regard était brûlant, poignant. Elle se redressa pour prendre avidement ses lèvres, charnues, qu'elle prit plaisir à mordiller un instant. Décidant de prendre les choses en main, Marin, d'un souple mouvement des hanches, fit mettre Aiolia sur le dos afin de se retrouver au dessus de lui. Le plaisir les irradiaient tous les deux. Dans un dernier cri, Marin attend le septième ciel. Le visage de la jeune femme irradier de plaisir suffit à Aiolia pour qu'à son tour, il se libère en elle. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, reprenant leur souffle, avant que Marin ne se glisse à côté de lui, se lovant dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils n'en avaient jamais eut besoin. Elle s'endormit la première. Il en était incapable, préférant regarder ce visage qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Il finit pourtant, sans s'en apercevoir, par tomber entre les bras de Morphée…

* * *

La lumière du soleil réveilla le chevalier du lion. Il garda les yeux obstinément fermés, refusant de se lever. Il devait pourtant être tard pour que les rayons de l'astre aient atteint son lit. Il soupira, cherchant à tâtons le corps de Marin… Qu'il ne trouva pas. Dégrisé, il se redressa, cherchant la jeune femme du regard, bien que cela fût inutile.

**-Merde !** s'écria-t-il en se levant.

Il se leva précipitamment, et s'habilla en vitesse, avant de dévaler les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au bas des temples. En passant par la maison du Bélier, il vit Milo, Shaka, Aldébaran et Mû qui, en tenue d'entrainement, partaient pour les arènes.

**-Eh bien, Aiolia, quelle précipitation…** lui lança Shaka, stoïque. **Je n'ai jamais senti ton cosmos aussi agité.**

Aldébaran retint un grand éclat de rire, aidé par un coup de coude et un regard noir de Milo, qui semblait tout de même réprimer lui aussi une grande envie de rire. Aiolia cru quand même entendre le chevalier du Taureau marmonner **« enfin à part cette nuit »**. Il vit rouge. Sa relation avec Marin, quoi que connue de tous, ne regardait que lui et la jeune femme.

**-Aldébaran !** s'écria Mû, le rappelant à l'ordre.

Mû semblait avoir quelque chose à dire à Aiolia, car il restait là, à le fixer, impénétrable. Milo avait dut être plus ou moins briefé, car il prit fermement Aldébaran par le bras, avant de dire sur un ton entendu :

-**Bon on y va nous. Vous avez qu'à nous rejoindre plus tard.**

Trainant Aldébarant, et Shaka sur les talons, les trois chevaliers prirent la direction des arènes. Il n'était pas réellement nécessaire de tendre l'oreille pour entendre Adébaran vociféré qu'il aurait ne comprenait pas qu'on le mette à l'écart.

**-T'excite pas va**, répondit la voix de Milo, **t'auras tout le temps de te foutre de lui plus tard.**

**-Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça vous regarde**, répondit la voix pausée de Shaka, **ce n'est pas _votre maison_ qui est voisine de la _sienne_.**

Aiolia prit une mine contrite, avant de se tourner vers Mû. Il n'eut pas besoin de formuler sa question, le visage de Mû lui répondit sans problème. Oui, il s'était lâché, mais là il fallait qu'il parte et au plus vite, histoire de rattraper ses conneries, enfin leurs conneries. Parce que sur ce coup, c'était 50-50.

**-Elle est passée il y a environ une heure, sans rien dire, et vu l'état de son cosmos, je dois te dire qu'elle était à la fois très heureuse, et complètement chamboulé.**

Aiolia sentit ses traits se détendre un peu.

**-Merci, Mû**, répondit-il, avec un violent élan de reconnaissance à l'égard du chevalier du Bélier.

Il reprit sa course effrénée, entendant à peine Mû lui crier :

**-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais !**

Oh oui, il le savait, il n'avait jamais été aussi sur de lui. Maintenant, tout irait bien, il en était sur et certain. Athéna n'était qu'amour, elle comprendrait, pardonnerait, bien qu'il n'y ait rien à pardonner. En arrivant devant la petite maison, il s'arrêta, reprit son souffle. Elle était là, sur le pan de la porte. Elle l'avait senti arriver, bien sur. Le contraire eut été impossible. Elle portait de nouveau son masque. Il s'approcha d'elle, sans rien dire, et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle répondit par une pression aimante. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire…

* * *

Voilàààà ^^

J'espère que vous avez réussit à lire jusqu'au bout, et que ça vous aura plu XD. Alors, review ? =D


End file.
